Weeaboo Malfoy
by PUNDERLAND
Summary: Harry discovers something new and rather interesting about Draco.


Five years ago, Harry would've never believed that he'd be standing outside Malfoy Manor, ready to enter alongside Draco Malfoy. It's still hard to comprehend, but hey, it's comprehensible.

Harry's palms suddenly seem a lot sweatier and the books in his bag seem a lot heavier however he wouldn't dare admit that he was nervous. "Scared, Potter?" Draco nearly sings, his words laced with dangerous amusement and a smirk so mischievous, Riddle would be proud. "You wish," came Harry's nearly automatic response. Years have passed and the same two lines have been exchanged for only Merlin knows how many, it's almost like a perfected routine.

The Malfoy Manor was huge and (as Harry describes it) intimidating. While Draco stood in front of the entrance with grace, Harry looked like a deer in headlights. Draco found it rather adorable but made no sort of sign indicating he thought so as he strode pridefully into his home, tossing his bag into the arms of one of his luxurious couches and his body into another. Sinking into a rather relaxing position, he waited for Harry, who was still busy staring at the place, to enter.

Everything in the place screamed Malfoy. The cavernous size of the place, the sculptures and items delicately decorating the room in a dark manner, the pricey furniture the place practically _smelt_ like gallons.

"You can dump your things in one of the guestrooms down this hall, the room all the way at the end is mine, though you could probably tell since my name is engraved on the double doors. I also highly doubt the guestroom will be of any use to you anyways, you'll be spending most your time in mine." Draco practically chirps, his eyes fluttering shut and an arm draping over them, signaling that he'd be getting a bit of shut-eye as Harry settled into the place.

"Right," Harry replies, confirming that whatever Draco had just said was registered into his brain. He made his way down the hallways, stopping every now and then to admire the paintings and photographs.

"Oh this is cute," he mumbles, brushing his fingers across a photo of a probably 5 year old Draco, hair gelled back like how Harry remembered it was during their first at Hogwarts. The picture framed right beside it was Draco in his Slytherin uniform, and the picture after that was of Draco in his quidditch uniform. "If only I could keep these," Harry sighs as he reluctantly moves past the young Draco and looks for a room beside the said male's.

He comes across the end of the hallway, looking at a pair of gigantic doors with silver handles that seemed to fit the shape of Draco's fingers. On the doors, the name Draco Malfoy, was engraved. "Ah, so this is his room. I'll take the one right next to it then," he mutters to himself as he turns to his right, a smaller pair of double doors greeting him.

He places his hand on the knob and it's then that Harry realizes there's a lock on the door. Of course it's no ordinary muggle lock, but one that seems to be unlocked with a specific hooking of the several snakes located on the front of it. Having absolutely zero patience, Harry lets out a beaten sigh. He's about to drag himself back down the long hallway to ask Draco for some help when it hits him that he can simply ask it to _open the fuck up_ in Parseltongue; so he does.

The lock makes a noise of approval and disappears, to Harry's happiness. He pushes the doors open and is a little dumbfounded when he meets absolute darkness.

"Malfoy's and their taste in the dark," he practically shudders, shutting the door behind him and whispers a quick spell to light the room up.

 _Oh._

Well, you can safely say that this was definitely _not_ what he expected.

Harry's glasses nearly fall off his face as his eyes jump from poster to poster, book to book, toy to toy, and all over. The room is practically the definition of obsession. The posters filled with cartoon characters and Japanese characters should've gave it away, but Harry moved onward towards the neatly organized bookshelves.

Attack on Titan, Claymore, Death Note, Fairytail. Naruto, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Shugo Chara, Vampire Knight, and _more_.

The set of shelves right next to them were cds of movies and episodes of a series. On each shelf was at least one anime figure staring right back at Harry's eyes, which seemed to have stretched a centimeter or two wider.

It's when Harry notices a certain collection of posters on the far right corner of the wall (some really explicit collection of posters), that it finally dawns on Harry:

 _Draco Malfoy is a weeaboo._

Being a normal, curious boy with hormonal urges, Harry finds himself shifting over to the previously mentioned corner, squatting down to rake his eyes upon the sinful pictures. Harry knew Draco was nowhere near innocent but he'd never been expecting Draco to be into such... such content.

"It sure gets a person thinking when they find out their lover's fetishes and kinks," Harry can barely utter as he sits there, staring at the posters with such deep thought.

On the bright side, he's learning more about his boyfriend of 3 years, right?

Still deeply engrossed in his thoughts, he fails to hear the opening of the door and is brought back into reality by a shrill scream of embarrassment. Slender fingers grope his shoulders and nearly fling him out the door (Harry has to question where Draco got his sudden strength from) and simply stares blankly at a flushed Draco that rushes out the door, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You were not supposed to go in there," Draco points out the obvious (which almost has Harry rolling his eyes.)

"I kinda realized, after a few seconds of staring," Harry replies, sounding a lot more casual then he was feeling.

Draco's response to that is a facepalm and a slouching of his posture as he leans against the door and lets out one sigh after the other. Harry picks himself onto his feet and brushes himself off before standing besides Draco, a waist snaking around the blonde's petite figure. "Hey, it's okay. I still love you. We all have our own taste in things." He reassures, placing a kiss on the corner of Draco's lips for a safe measure.

"Does that mean you have your own weird obsession too?" Draco asks after some time passes by, a hint of a chuckle following his question.

"Remind me to show you my pokemon cards sometime soon," Harry answers, a grin adorning his lips. "It's a muggle thing; though i'm guessing you know since it is an anime." Harry adds on as he sees a glint of recognition spark in Draco's eyes.

They stand there, simply grinning at each other like dorks until Draco's face turns dead serious once more. "Did you happen to see "

"I'll make our next love making session spicy, don't you worry, princess."


End file.
